Cruel
by Meg-Soggy-Rice
Summary: Rory has to get over her problems, but she's not alone
1. Cruel

Rory stumbled back and collided with the wall as she struggled to remain standing. Her hot tears escaped on her face, over her bruises and fell to the floor. A select few slid into her mouth, and she tasted the salty bitterness.

            "WHO WAS HE?" Chris demanded. He rose his hand to Rory once more and brought it crashing hard across the side of her face, making her upper body jerk to the left. 

            Rory fought to remain conscious and calmly repeated. "He was an old friend from Stars Hollow, just came to by to visit, and tell me about my mother." Talking was difficult, since her jaw had begun to swell. *Eleven* Rory thought. This was the eleventh time in 6 months Chris had hit her. Rory was 23, out of Harvard, and living with her boyfriend, Chris in the outerskirts of Hartford, but no where near Stars Hollow. That was at least a little over an hour away. She couldn't remember when Chris had stopped being the charming, handsome person she had fallen in love with.

~~~~~~******Flashback~~~~*****

            It was Rory's sophomore year at Harvard, and she was 20 years old. Tristan also attended Harvard. They hadn't seen each other since they departed ways back at Chilton, when they were supposed to be Romeo and Juliet. They met shortly after freshman year started, and a friendship instantly began. They were like 'peas and carrots' as they would say, often quoting from Forrest Gump; they were inseperable. A few times they had ventured at romance, but it usually ended with Rory being too scared of Tristan's previous ways.

            "Where are we going, Tristan?" Rory asked sweetly when she stepped into his car.

            Tristan laughed and simply said, "I'm setting you up." 

            "What?"

            "Rory, you need a date, and I have found the perfect person."

            "Oh, really? Well, if he's anything like you, I'm not interested. And since you are your idea of a perfect person…."

            Tristan cut Rory off. "What? But you love me!"

            "I'm talking about if he's anything like you as a boyfriend."

            "Oh, don't worry. You'll like him. Smart and all that jazz. His name is Chris." Tristan said reassuringly. Rory missed the hint of hurt in his voice.

~~~~~~*****End Flashback~~~~*****

A/N: hey I know this first part was short, but I will update later. Anyway, feedback please on how you think it's going so far. 


	2. 2Tired

Rory slid off the couch and began looking for her usual 'abuse' clothes; long sleeves, sunglasses, and face makeup. Chris had refused to share the bed after supposedly walking in on her and her lover, who was Jess. She tried time and time again to explain to him, but the only consolation she could offer was to be a human punching bag.

Rory cursed aloud as she added the final touches to try to conceal her bruises. "I'm late, again!" Before, Chris would always bring her coffee and insist she have some toast before work, but lately, the past half year, he had changed for the worse, and now Rory awoke early, so she could slip out before he stumbled in.

She ran outside, grabbing her keys on the way; and ran head-forward into something, stumbling back and causing her sunglasses to fly off. 'Something' turned out to be 'someone' and she glanced up timidly, hoping it wasn't Chris. She met those electric blue eyes, and relief and safety flooded through her like a warm stream.

"Tristan! What are you doing here?" 

Tristan raised his eyebrows quizically at her, and half-smiled. "Remember? Today we were supposed to go out to breakfast… we scheduled it a month ago. I figured you had out your calendar, marking big 'X's on the days 'til today…." Tristan teased.

Rory giggled and fumbled with her sunglasses to try to put them back on; but Tristan was too quick. His hand glided along her jaw and raised her face to meet his directly. His face became distorted with concern and disgust at the possibility of something happening to her.

"Rory," he began, his voice barely audible. His fingertips lightly grazed the bruises on her upper cheek and eye areas. 

"Oh," she forced a small laugh. "There was an accident… with the coffee machine. You know you really shouldn't put me around heavy machinery." 

"Heavy machinery?" 

"I mean, any kind of machinery, really," Rory shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat of his car, putting her sunglasses in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Gilmore," Dan Taylor, Rory's boss, drawled. "I need that story concerning the robbery on my desk TOMORROW, please. Deadlines are everything in the world of journalism."

"Yes, sir. My only step left is…."

She was cut off by his boring, flat tone. "I don't really care, I just want it completed. Now off you go." He motioned his hands toward the door and turned back to his computer.

Rory sighed and walked back to her cubicle. Working for The Hartford Times had its advantages, yet not always. She wanted more adventure than this; she knew she was better. Sitting in her seat, she placed her reading glasses in place and turned to do final editing on her story; however she was interrupted by the phone.

"Hartford Times, this is Rory," she mustered as much cheerfulness as she could.

"Hey babe, whatcha up to?" 

"Oh, hi Chris, I'm just finishing my story," she tried to sound glad to hear from him, but the memories of the night kept running through her head; which was still pounding with pain.

"Good. So, tonight are we on for dinner?" 

"Umm yeah, where?"

"Tell ya what, your pick. We'll celebrate the finishing of your first second-page story."

"Sounds great, I'll call you later," Rory smiled and hung up the phone, returning to her work with a quicker pace.

~~~~~~~~Later

Rory sprinted to her parking space, only to remember Tristan had driven her to work. "Damn," she muttered. She yanked out her cell and dialed Chris's number. After telling him to pick her up, she made her way back to front of building, and rested her tired body on a bench. Chris's beatings were growing more brutal, and she could never predict when his mean side would show. She wanted to leave him, but right when she would consider it, he would do something charming and she would scold herself for thinking of it. Maybe this was just a phase. After all, she had been with Chris for three years, and two and a half of them had been blissful. She had never slept with Chris, and she wasn't sure what was holding her back. Maybe that's why he was becoming mean at times. He said he understood that she wasn't ready; but he constantly reminded her that he had been patient for three years. "Three years!!!" He would often yell, but then he would smile, as if joking. This always left Rory thinking why she couldn't. **Maybe I'm just prude.** But she knew that wasn't it. Before Chris, Tristan and her had never dated, but at times they would get 'hot and heavy' never allowing themselves to go past second base. They were both too scared. It all ended when she started dating Chris, though. And Tristan understood; after all, she was in love with Chris. He had even set them up, so he was glad for them.

Rory studied the car as Chris pulled up, and wondered who she would meet when she got inside; mean Chris or nice Chris? She mentally relaxed herself and smiled when she got in. He leaned in and kissed her; short and sweet.

"Wanna just go to dinner now, instead of going home first?" Chris asked. He glanced at her, his eyes not meeting hers, or her bruises.

"Yeah that's fine. How 'bout we go to Stars Hollow to eat?" 

Chris tensed up. He didn't really like that place. He always assumed Rory would meet up with her old boyfriends, who she never really talked about anymore. "Fine."

"Well, I mean we don't have to, just…"

"I said it was fine, babe. I meant it."

Rory relaxed and smiled as they began. Her brain didn't really kick in until about three minutes later. "I--I've changed my mind,"

"What?" Chris was puzzled, she loved Stars Hollow.

"I mean, let's stay in Hartford. I'm tired, I'm not up for the drive." Rory lied smoothly, and surprised herself. She didn't want Luke or Jess to see her bruises, they would know in a heartbeat. Unlike Tristan, they didn't listen to her, they saw right through her. Tristan was too soft towards her to believe that anything she said was a lie. He thought she was perfect.


	3. Twelve

Rory stood in front of the mirror and smiled, her bruises were hardly noticeable anymore. To the naked eye, of course; but her eyes would always seek out quickly the faint traces of blue left on her ivory skin. Chris had been a saint ever since the last beating, and she was glad things had seen a definite upturn. She didn't want to imagine herself without him... or rather, she couldn't imagine herself without him...over the years, he had become like her own shadow; and it scared her to think of life without it. True, at times she was scared. Terribly scared... she felt as though safety would never be hers again, but she knew that the same hand that caused her so much pain, also needed her horribly. That hand wouldn't make it without her; and she knew that.  
She jumped as she felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see Chris staring at her reflection, also. She stared at him wide-eyed and relaxed when his easy grin spread out across his handsome face.  
"Mornin' sweetie," he sing-songed as he made his way to the kitchen. Rory closed her eyes as a single tear led its way down her face. Would she ever go back to her normal self? She felt as though she weren't really living, as though she were watching herself from a far off place; she was sure her far-off self wouldn't approve with her decisions, but she wasn't really in control anymore....  
"Rory!" Chris called from the kitchen. "Phone!"   
Rory shook her head and picked up the portable. "Got it, Chris." She heard the click of him hanging up before speaking.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey."  
"Oh, Tristan, hi."  
"You sound....bored." Tristan grinned into the phone as he knew what her reply to his suggestive tone would be.  
"I am," Rory answered, and Tristan's grin faded. Normally she would keep going with joke or have something witty to say, but she seemed so out of it lately.  
"Rory, I think that 'heavy machinery' incident has gone to your brain."  
Another single tear slid down Rory's cheek. "Guesso."  
"Well, I called to talk to my dear friend, Rory, but seeing as she's not there, I'll just be going," Tristan's voice was playful, however quite serious at the same time. What's with her? He frowned as he hung up the phone and headed out the door. He felt like being in Stars Hollow, he loved that place, it reminded him of good times with Rory. Or at least, the Rory he used to have good times with. The past few months she had been really distant and melancholy, not her usual self at all; and this worried him. He needed her in his life just like she needed coffee in hers, but something was really getting to her and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. However, he needed something to remind him of her. A nice session of arguing at Luke's should do. Over the years, Luke had grown accustomed to Tristan being in his diner; usually accompanied with either Lorelai or Rory. He seemed to be a main person in both of their lives, so he accepted him with just a bare minimum of grunts.  
Tristan strolled casually up to Luke's before he was interrupted by a hand. His eyes flew to the person, then grew wider, then desperately searched for an escape route. "Well, hello Miss Patty." Seeing no definite plan he glanced inside at an observing Luke, hoping he would get the message and save him.  
"Tristan, darling," she cooed. "The years have done you good..."   
"Miss Patty, you saw me last week," Tristan's voice was exasperated, but Patty paid no attention.  
"Well you look so much older; not that I'm complaining; the older you look, the better for me," she purred.  
"Now that wouldn't be fair to Rory!" Tristan forced a playful smile to his lips.  
"Oh, my words don't mean a thing. You ought to know I'm the biggest tease," she raised her eyebrows in what she called a seductive manner; in what Tristan called a panic alarm. She pinched his butt before strolling off and his eyes were so wide, you'd think he'd just seen a horrid sight, which in his mind, he had. Walking in the diner, Tristan was surprised to see Luke shaking with laughter.  
"Why didn't you save me out there?" Tristan demanded, trying not to erupt with laughter himself.  
"Figured I was helping you," Leave it to Luke to use the least amount of words possible.  
"How??"  
"Oh, you know, it's a part of the whole 'get over Rory' process," Luke grunted his 'in place of a grin- grunt'.  
"Yeah, she's not doing too well," Tristan sighed.  
Luke whipped his head in the kid's direction. "What are you saying?"  
"I mean, she hasn't been herself lately."  
Luke grunted. "I told her not to get addicted to my coffee, that's the problem right there it is. Unhealthy. No wonder she's a toothpick, it stunts your growth." He grunted again in disapproval.  
"A toothpick??" Tristan cried aloud. "Uncle Luke, Rory has a beautiful figure, she's not a toothpick! She's perfect." Tristan's voice didn't have a hint of his usual sarcasm, and Luke raised his eyebrows before grunting again. Kids these days, goin' round callin' everyone one 'mom' and 'dad' and 'uncle'. But he didn't mind it from Tristan. Better than when Jess said it.  
"Take her some coffee, she'll be fine," Luke handed Tristan a to-go cup and went to help other customers.  
  
BACK IN HARTFORD  
Rory screamed in frustration with Chris's silly inquiries. Why did he have to blow things out of proportion? "No, Chris, I haven't seen Jess since he came over the other night!" He had already beaten her for it, why couldn't he leave it alone?  
"I'm sure."  
"Why are you so insecure? If you think I'm cheating on you, break up with me! All your missing right now is a tiny room and white bright light hanging over my head. I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Jess isn't your friend. He wants you back; he's jealous of our relationship."  
"He IS my friend, he's not jealous, he's involved with someone else. We were over a long time ago!"  
"But you weren't completely over."  
"Oh shut up! This is ridiculous!" Rory yelled  
Chris's eyes flashed with anger and his palm collided with the side of her face. Tears caused from the sting streamed down her face as she looked at him with shock. "Don't you ever say that to me again," Chris's voice was heavy. He advanced on her, as she cowered against the wall. A ring interrupted them. Chris retreated and went to the door.  
Rory was sitting on the couch, drying her tears and holding her hand to her face when Tristan and Chris entered the room. She gave a helpless look to Tristan and glanced frightfully at Chris. Tristan grinned and plopped himself down on the couch next to her, handing her the coffee.  
"Oh, thank you, Tristan! It's been forever since I've had one of these!" She looked at him; however his face had hardened.  
"Rory, what happened to you?" He saw her face and the bright mark of fresh red pain. Quickly, he turned to Chris; not wanting to hear another 'heavy machinery' excuse. "What happened here, man? Did she tell you?"  
"Well, our pillow fight got a little too....competitive." Chris casually shrugged and grinned. "She told me she was fine."  
"It doesn't look 'fine' to me," Tristan's voice was irritated. A pillow fight? What was the matter with these people?  
"Tristan, it really doesn't hurt," Rory said quietly, sipping her coffee peacefully. She leaned her head against the couch and closed her eyes contentedly. Sipping the sweet liquid brought the memories of Stars Hollow flooding back to her. She loved that town; but she knew returning there would be pitiful, there was nothing for her, except Lorelai. She knew she had to look ahead, not behind. But the present wasn't making her happy and she knew it, but she was attached for some reason. Her cheek stung and she wished Tristan would know the truth, she just couldn't tell anyone. Maybe if she kept it inside, it would be less real.  
CHRIS POV  
Twelve. Dammit. The twelfth time I've hit Rory in six months. What happened to me? I love Rory; if I ever lost her, I dunno what I'd do. Well, first I'd kill the guy who stole her from me. If I wanna keep her, I can't keep this up. But sometimes I need to let out all this frustration that builds up. I really do think she's cheating on me at times; I walked in to find her here with that Jess guy, her ex from Stars Hollow and jealousy overcame me. I think Jess sensed it, because he left without having to be told. They just looked so cozy, they were laughing and talking and Rory's face was animated and she couldn't stop smiling. I hate that. I can't make her feel that way. Lately, she cries around me. I'm sure the "beatings" don't help; if you can call them beatings. Some people overexaggerate about everything. Like Tristan. He needs to shut the hell up.  
  
  
A/N I know this part was kinda boring, but things should heat up next chapter, I hope you keep reading! let me know what you think~ good and bad reviews appreciated. I will probably post a different G/G story I wrote, not related to this one. Look for it, it's titled 'I Must Be Dreaming' Thanks for reading! 


End file.
